Neil's Blackbird
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when Neil falls for the blackbird? find out. Takes place one year after Neil's play. Neil's not dead but keating has left. Read and Please Review !


Neil's POV

" Come on,cheer up,tomorrow's break!" Paers were flying everywhere in excitemnt over Christmas Break. I was too,well sorta

" Yeah,but you guys are going somewhere.I'm stuck here!" I exclaim. Just then three girls walk by laughing. Lucy Overstreet saunters up to Dalton,and smiles,showing perfect white teeth.

" Ladies,ladies.What are we doing for break ?" Dalton asks,slinging an arm around Lucy Overstreet waist.

" If you're interested, I'm having a big party tomorrow night.It's might be worth your while if you come,Charlie." She squeaks out.

" Oh really. Do you plan on getting caught under the miseltoe ?" Dalton says michevously.

" I'm not sure if there's one. In my bedroom at least." She whispers.

Suddenly,Isabel Blackbird,walked by. Her long brown hair was in her face and her dark piercing eyes on the floor.

" Well,if it isn't Pochantas ? Tell me,do savages celebrate Christmas ?" Lucy asks.Her friends laugh.Isabel says nothing but walks away.

"Lucy that's was kinda mean." I say. She spins on me

" What ? It was justa question,Besides,Indians have no right to be in boarding school." She lolls

" They have no right to be in school." Another girl says. Lucy laughs.

" I gotta go. Have a good break Charlie." I grab my books and head back to my room.

* * *

It's been a year since Mr.Keating left and they allowed girls in Welton. We all rejoiced at finally have members of the opposite sex live with us that we almost forgot about Mr. Keating. But not me. I could never forget. Lat year,Isabel Blackbird,a native american scholarship student joined us. She never speaks making it easy for girls like Lucy to tease her and the fact that she comes froma resovation. I just wish,I could get to know her.Something tells me, I will. Maybe after break. This isn't the first time my father has left me at school for Christmas. It's always some " important confrence." . He was still pissed about me acting. We don't reallt talk anymore since he divorced my mom. And she was ona trip in England,so no one could let me come home. 

I head back to my room as the snow begins to fall heavier and heavier.Todd and Knox left yesterday,so I have my room to myself.

I take out my journal. It's nothing really,I started when Mr. Keating was still our teacher. In it are some poems. I guess this could entertain me for three weeks. Yup,just like last year.

All alone. Again.

I started writing this poem,it's kinda embarassing,I mena none of the guys have seen it.As you can guess,it's about Isabel.

I don't know.She's just so beautiful,so mysterious,so kind. I gotta shake this. There's only place where I can go.

I break the ropes that guard the cave and look around. Most of it's fallen since Nolan made it forbidden for any of us to return. Match ends litter the floor,old magazines scatter in the cold wind. So many memories gone so fast. I sit down on a crumbling boulder and sigh.

Carpe Diem,seize the day in Latin.

I have lost my grip on the day.

The snow falls harder and harder alomst covering the neterance. I put the ropes back in place and make my way back to the empty school.

I get up the hill when I see something lying in the ground,maybe animal.But as I get closer and closer I see it's a person. I starting running towards them,when I realize the person in fact is Isabel Blackbird.,lying motionless on the ground next to a big rock.. I rush over to her and kneel. She has a cut on her forehead,and from I can see,her ankle is swollen.

" Isabel,can you hear me ?" No response. I slip to fingers under her wrist, and sigh with relief when I feel a strong pulse against my fingers. She's alive,thank God. I put her arm around my neck and slip my arm under her knees,picking her up. I carry her up to my room grateful to not have been spotted by Nolan or the janitor.

I lay her gently on my bed and pull the blankets around her shivering body. So much for that first aid.class dad made me take.

I guess I'll wait to she comes around.

I guess that feeling I had was right.


End file.
